


Where Your Heart Is

by Itsupiki_Okami



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Politics, Slow Burn, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsupiki_Okami/pseuds/Itsupiki_Okami
Summary: After Kagome saves Rin from an assassination attempt, Sesshomaru realizes that the war, that has been on the verge for years, has finally come to fruition. Pulled into the fray by her actions, how will Kagome fair in the midst of two warring lands? Will she fall? Or will she endure, through the blood and pain, to see the melting heart of the ice lord that's only ever been hers.





	1. A Miko's Prowess

Rin was running. Trees sped by her in blurs of brown and green as she pushed her little legs harder than she ever had before knowing that if she stopped she would be killed.

She and Jaken had been waiting on Sesshomaru to return from his routine patrol of their surrounding area when it all started. They poured into the camp from all sides taking the unsuspecting group by extreme surprise. They had knocked out Jaken and overwhelmed AhUn who was shooting beams of green and blue from both of his heads sequentially in a rushed panic.

She had been so focused on the two headed youkai that she wasn't aware the attacking youkai had surrounded her. Only when a dark laugh sounded did she notice their approach.

However, AhUn had seen and understood their intentions as he had leapt into the air landing before her shielding her from what he could of their attacks; he could only do so much being an average, in strength, youkai himself.

Soon after it became apparent that he could not subdue their attackers, he had subtly nudged her with his tail ushering her from the camp. Unfortunately, she had hesitated. That was all the time it took for the enemy youkai to catch on to AhUn's plan. Immediately she had bolted from the clearing and into the forest as fast as her human legs could carry her. Rin wasn't stupid; she knew it was only a matter of time before they caught her.

Chancing a glance behind her, she turned her head to see only the green underbrush of the forest. It was as if the youkai had disappeared, but she knew better than to accept that. They were bound to be nearby just hidden from view.

As she was turning her head, her body collided with something solid sending the girl to the ground instantly. Thinking the worst, Rin raised her brown eyes fully accepting death if it came to her, but what, or rather who, she saw was completely unexpected.

"Lady Kagome?"

There before her in full miko garb, red hakama and white kimono intact, along with her sacred bow and arrow stood the raven haired, blue eyed priestess. She looked down at Rin genuinely shocked to see her before she bent at the knee to help her stand extending her right hand in doing so.

"Rin? What are you doing out here by yourself?" She asked gently as she peered around them at the treeline.

Rin saw her scan the area for, who she guessed to be, Sesshomaru.

"Rin is being chased. Lady Kagome! Please help me!"

Kagome's blue eyes narrowed as she pulled Rin beside her quickly. Chased indeed. Rin couldn't see them but there were at least twenty youkai hidden in the trees around them. Their youki was foul. Fouler than usual for any normal youkai. Malice and hatred rolled off of them all in waves. Whatever, or whoever, was after Rin wanted her dead, but that lead to another question. Where was Sesshomaru?

Kagome cleared her mind of distractions as the youkai began to stir around her obviously tired of waiting. "Rin," she sounded to garner the girl's attention as she moved her behind her quickly, "don't move from my side."

"Yes, Lady Kagome," she answered quietly as she grabbed onto the back of Kagome's hakama with her petite hands.

Kagome couldn't help the softening of her eyes or the equally soft smile that adorned her features at the self-comforting gesture. The girl was terrified and rightly so. Moving her right hand to the little girl's balled fist, she squeezed it in a comforting manner before turning her attention back toward the front.

The miko's gaze hardened significantly as she gazed at the treeline before her and flared her reiki sharply to let them know she was aware of their presence.

"I tire of your games," she stated coldly, "identify yourselves or be purified on sight."

She could feel Rin tremble behind her and silence soon ensued. This timespan was highly recognizable for any and all who had ever combatted youkai before.

For lower-class youkai, it was used as an intimidation technique. They made their prey anticipate their inevitable attack making them panicky and anxious. It could cause their targets to slip up and lower their guard unintentionally thus making them easier to kill.

However, they underestimated Kagome. For she was no amateur.

Sapphire orbs narrowed infinitesimally as she felt a shift in the air. Turning her head she brought the barrier she'd already formed into existence as only one of the youkai slammed his sword heavily against it. Rin cried out in fear, but the barrier did not waiver. It was solid and held strong against the youkai's attack and following roll of youki that tried in vain to oppress her overbearing reiki.

Kagome's eyes scanned the youkai. The slit pupils and clawed hands along with the sharp teeth gave its breed away: these were dragon youkai. Under command of none other than Isamu, Lord of the East. He was a likely candidate since the intended target was Rin: the only known weakness of the Lord of the West. This was further supported by her knowledge that the East was looking for any reason to go to war with the West, and had been doing so for centuries.

' _That solves that mystery_ ,' she thought before she pulsed her reiki into the barrier sending the dragon youkai flying. It collided into a tree about a hundred feet behind its original position as she released her barrier and turned toward the forward once more this time greeted with an entourage of youkai seemingly waiting for her acknowledgment.

The tallest, largest dragon youkai stood directly before her. His yellow eyes flashing dangerously as he scanned her visage obviously sizing her up. He had dark blue hair that was tied up in a ponytail and his youki was certainly above mediocre. This had to be the leader of this little coup.

"We don't want any trouble," he nearly growled in his medium tenor, "We just want the girl."

Kagome regarded him momentarily, "If I give her up what's in it for me?"

She heard Rin gasp behind her but Kagome squeezed her hand once more reassuring the girl. The action went seemingly unnoticed.

"Compensation from a Lord," the same youkai responded eying her warily.

"Which one," Kagome said suspiciously, "I need to know where to go to collect my recompense. That is if you manage to persuade me into cooperation."

His yellow eyes narrowed, "You would only need to head toward the East," he said darkly.

She would never sell out anyone least of all Rin. When she had lived in Edo with Kaede and the rest of the inutachi, Kagome had grown quite close to the girl. She had become like a daughter to Kagome who'd provided the girl with constant care since Kaede had been in no shape to raise children by the end of the war.

Kagome shifted slightly on her feet. The movement was meant to be subtle, but the enemy youkai had noticed and was on the defensive…too bad he was still within range and didn't even know it. "Unfortunately for you," Kagome said as reiki and youki crackled in the air around them, " I'm allied with the West."

The tense moment only lasted a split second before chaos ensued, and what transpired next happened too fast for Rin to follow.

The closest youkai drew his blade as a ball of reiki flew out and hit him square in the chest. He disintegrated upon contact. Other youkai rushed forward to attack her, but halted abruptly when Kagome flared her reiki around both she and Rin in what looked like protective lavender flames. It killed three more of the youkai in the process.

Rin's eyes widened significantly. It was beautiful. Kagome's hair, that had originally been in a ponytail, whipped around her wildly with the flow of energy she was exerting. It was just like seeing Sesshomaru when he flared his youki in battle. It was amazing...but deadly.

"Rin," Kagome spoke turning toward her.

Rin's chocolate orbs raised to meet sapphire blue hues in question before she saw Kagome extend her red longbow toward her.

"Whatever you do, keep this close. It will protect you," Kagome said gently but firmly as she held Rin's gaze that portrayed understanding.

It was the same longbow that Kikyou had gifted her shortly before her death.

"Yes, Lady Kagome," she replied clutching the longbow in her arms securely.

Kagome rested her hand on top of Rin's head momentarily before turning back toward the enemy. With her reiki flaring, she knew that Sesshomaru would sense her in seconds. It also gave her a little time to think knowing she would have to take them out one by one.

Unsheathing twin katanas that were secured into the folds of her obi, Kagome held them before her defensively as she pulsed a miniscule amount of reiki into them. That's all it would take. Closing her eyes to center herself, she dispersed her reiki and waited.

Two dragon youkai rushed her immediately. She parried the first sword with the katana in her left hand as she stabbed into the side of the dragon youkai with the other blade. As he fell she raised her left hand and parried the next katana deftly misdirecting its swing to barely graze her right shoulder.

A small sound had her directing her gaze back at Rin who trembled as a youkai neared her. Without hesitation Kagome launched the katana in her right hand at the unsuspecting youkai that neared Rin. It pierced his chest with a solid sound as he roared in pain before fading from existence in flecks of flesh.

During the distraction, a different youkai came up behind Kagome and grabbed her neck tightly in its clawed hand. Sapphire eyes narrowed as slitted pupils restricted in seemingly smug victory, "You became too careless miko," it chided condescendingly.

Kagome couldn't help the smirk that adorned her face as she lazily turned her head to look into the youkai's eyes, "No dear youkai," she said coolly as she raised her hand to grip his fist, "it is you that has become careless." A slight pulse of well placed reiki, that traveled up his arm and toward the rest of his body, is all it took to purify him into nothingness.

Kagome's gaze swept her surroundings. The other youkai had retreated to a safe distance along with its brethren. They looked hesitant to approach her. She couldn't blame them, but she didn't have time for their hesitation. Kneeling she closed her eyes as she gathered reiki to her center. Most of them were in slight range for this attack.

"Rin," she said quietly as she stabbed her katana into the ground beside her, "please sit."

This attack, while it wouldn't hurt a normal human, had the potential to buffet and knock down any beings standing within its radius.

Rin's nod was barely registered as Kagome pressed her hands flat against the ground. A concentrated look overtook her features as she closed her eyes. Knowing that she left herself open for attack, Kagome concentrated on their individual youki's targeting them specifically. She was, however, distracted by the magnanimous force tearing toward her position: Sesshomaru.

A chilling sensation shot up her spine as Rin cried out. Kagome opened her eyes in time to redirect a katana that had been aimed for her heart that was now lodged into her left shoulder. Sapphire orbs raised to meet molten silver hues that narrowed dangerously as a smug look overcame her features, "Reiki Pulse."

Kagome's hair whipped up around her and her clothing fluttered slightly as a lavender wave, originating from her person, shot out from her body in a seventy five foot radius catching each of the youkai within its range. It purified the closest while fatally wounding the beings in its outermost range.

Kagome didn't move until everything was still. Rising from the ground carefully, Kagome's hand went to the blade in her shoulder and she grimaced slightly. Her reiki enhanced state had lessened the pain, but she was still human and it was a heavy wound. In one swift movement, she removed the katana applying enough reiki to lessen the blood flow of the pouring wound.

"Lady Kagome," Rin's soft voice asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Rin," she said softly with a smile, "I'm fine." She glanced over her shoulder sensing the taiyoukai near the treeline. "Sesshomaru is here Rin."

The little girl's eyes lit up instantly and Kagome's gaze softened at the look of adoration and love that she held for him and only him.

"Miko."

Kagome turned her head back toward the tai at the sound of his silky tenor, "Lord Sesshomaru," she acknowledged with a nod of her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's enthusiastic voice cried as she rose from her spot on the ground and ran quickly to her surrogate father's side. Kagome's gaze softened at the sight of their reunion.

Sesshomaru truly did care for the girl. Kagome could see it in the way his shoulders slightly shifted once he laid eyes on her. His eyes slightly softened around the edges as she had said his name and bounded eagerly toward him. She was a good influence on the, once, icy tai.

The taiyoukai's gaze studied the young girl's visage for any visible wounds, but there were none. In fact, the only ningen blood he scented was that of the miko.

Molten amber orbs raised to the raven haired woman who stood before him clutching at her left shoulder but was otherwise unharmed. His eyes narrowed infinitesimally. He knew her enemies had been numerous. It was apparent by the stench in which they had left at the camp. Yet, here she was alive and Rin utterly unharmed. When had she gained such power?

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin spoke momentarily breaking his chain of thought as he looked down into her chocolate orbs, "where are AhUn and Master Jaken?"

The tremor in the girl's voice was unmistakable. She was worried for them. The tai had nearly opened his mouth to speak when the shrill voice of his retainer pierced his sensitive ears.

"My Lord! Where are you my Lord?!"

"Master Jaken!" Rin cried as he came into view appearing from the treeline. The dragon youkai followed closely behind him, "AhUn!" She haphazardly dropped the longbow in her rush to the dragon youkai's side throwing her arms around him as she hugged Un's neck. Ah circled around her resting against her back each rumbling low comforting notes.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed once more as he eyed the red bow near his feet. It had Rin's scent on it. It was strong. _**The miko had our ward hold the bow**_. The tai paused at his alpha's interruption of his thoughts. It was unsettling that after being silent for so long he would make his presence know, now, in the miko's attendance. _Hn. For what purpose?_ There was a brief pause before he answered. _**Sacred bows are known to have barrier charms imbued into them upon crafting**_. Sesshomaru inwardly scoffed at him. _This does nothing to explain how the onna defended herself against her attackers without it_. He glanced back at the ningen onna who watched the scene with a softened gaze. It was obvious she had changed since their last encounter.

When he had been running, following Rin's scent toward their current location, he had sensed her power. Even from far away it had saturated the very air he had breathed. It was strange for the tai to sense that much power connected to the, once, loud mouthed, fiery, indecently dressed onna that he had seen traveling with his half-brother in the past. Which to another question: where was Inuyasha?

Before, the hanyou was always nearby when she was in his presence. Even now, as he subtly sniffed the air, his scent was not present. The taiyoukai's eyes narrowed. He had more questions than answers. It was not something he took pleasure in: being ignorant. Especially when it involved subjects he had once known. With many uncertainties clouding his mind, he was confident of one thing: this miko intrigued him.

"Rin! You confounded girl! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Never run off during an attack again!" The kappa trilled exasperatedly shaking his staff.

"But Master Jaken, if Rin hadn't ran away she would have been killed," she said releasing AhUn as she turned toward Kagome who remained silent during the exchange, "Lady Kagome saved me," she said softly with a hint of admiration in her voice.

Kagome's attention was reacquired at the mention of her name. With the group's focus on her, she turned her gaze to the tai closing her eyes as she inclined her head slightly.

"What?!" Jaken shrilly gasped, "N-nonsense Rin. I would have been able to protect you had you-"

A swift kick to the kappa's head silenced him immediately as he kissed the ground unceremoniously. "Quiet Jaken," the cool tenor or Sesshomaru sounded.

Kagome could detect the mild irritation in the tai's youki. Her smile widened slightly before she could stop herself but it faded quickly. It did not go unnoticed by the inu.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome vocalized levelling him with an serious gaze, "I would be weary the East," sapphire orbs clashed with molten gold as their gazes met.

"This Sesshomaru is aware," he intoned evenly, "his minions reek of his scent. It is unmistakable," he glanced around the clearing taking in the half mangled bodies of the dragon youkai that littered the ground. Lifting his gaze once more he looked to her shoulder that still bled. The red liquid seeping from between her fingers. He could tell it was not as it once had been. Apparently the miko had learned more than just a few tricks during their parting.

AhUn shifted by his side. The movement drawing his attention, he watched as the dragon youkai started toward the miko.

"AhUn?" Rin questioned as the youkai walked past her only stopping a mere foot from the miko.

Kagome was hesitant. She'd seen the dragon youkai many times in varying degrees of ferocity. Only once had he been tamed, laying down, with the inutachi within the barrier during the battle against Sou'unga, Inu no Taisho's evil sword. However, as she studied his countenance he seemed calm, friendly even.

Cautiously, she extended her left hand toward Ah's head. He leaned forward until her hand was pressed flat against his muzzle. Kagome smiled as she ran her hand slowly up his face tangling her fingers in his dark mane. The dragon arched his neck leaning into her touch much like a modern, domesticated inu would. She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as his large tongue caressed her palm in a comforting manner.

It was strange for the taiyoukai to see his steed acting in such a familiar manner with someone not within his pack. In the many years that AhUn had been by his side, he had learned the youkai was not a very friendly nor affectionate being. The only one who had coaxed such actions from the dragon had been his ward, until now.

"AhUn likes you Lady Kagome," Rin sounded off happily clapping her hands together with a bright smile adorning her features. It amazed the tai at how she could remain virtually untouched despite all the evil around her. She was still innocent. Still pure.

"I guess he does," Kagome replied scratching Ah's muzzle. She was so focused on him that she neglected to see Un closing in on her shoulder until he was nudging at her hand that gripped it.

Out of shock, Kagome withdrew her hand due to the feeling of his wet snout against her skin. Immediately his pink tongue reached out to the wound slipping it through the torn fabric of her kimono. Kagome flinched at his approach attempting to withdraw from his reach until Ah rumbled soft low notes as he rubbed against her hand.

Sapphire orbs left the dragon and met molten gold obviously seeking an explanation. "This one's mount is capable of healing abilities, miko," Sesshomaru flatly supplied to the obviously unsure woman.

Kagome's gaze returned to the dragon who was withdrawing his head from her shoulder. Curiously she glanced down at the wound that was still slightly bleeding but the, once, angry-red flesh was now a cool pale in color. It looked less inflamed and infected from whatever bacteria the enemy's sword had been covered in.

Rin smiled warmly at the scene before she noticed the forgotten bow on the ground. She glanced up at her protector who returned her gaze and nodded once causing the girl's smile to brighten as she bent down to pick up the bow before running toward the miko, "Lady Kagome," she said as she neared the raven haired woman, "your bow."

Kagome smiled softly at the girl as she took the bow slinging it over her right shoulder, "Thank you Rin." She placed her hand on top of the young girl's head before she turned from the group intending to walk back toward the direction she had originally been travelling. However, she was stopped short by Rin.

"Lady Kagome," she asked worriedly, "where are you going?"

Kagome turned her head to gaze back down at the little girl that stared up at her with concerned big brown eyes, "Toward Edo, Rin," she replied as Rin started running toward her.

"But Lady Kagome, you're hurt and it's almost dark out," she pleaded.

Kagome glanced at the sky that was indeed darkening. Her sapphire orbs narrowed. Youkai would undoubtedly smell her blood and come after her, and in her weakened state, although they would more than likely be lower-class youkai, it would cause her more trouble than normal.

Rin glanced behind her at the tai pleadingly. If Sesshomaru inwardly sighed he would have, but seeing as he was Sesshomaru he did not. His ward had been traumatized enough for the day. If keeping the miko near gave her a peace of mind he would see it done.

"Miko," he spoke garnering the blue eyed onna's attention, "you will stay with this one's pack until dawn."

Kagome blinked slightly taken aback by his sudden offer. "Please, Lady Kagome," Rin's soft voice practically begged.

Kagome closed her eyes and lay her hand on top of Rin's head a soft smile adorning her features as she took in the girl's desperate countenance, "Alright Rin, just for tonight then."

Happily Rin clutched onto Kagome's hakama before the miko disentangled her fingers from the fabric and guided her to the tai's side as he turned from the clearing.

He sniffed the air lightly searching for a water source for the ningen when the light, airy scent of Rin's happiness reached his nose along with a secondary, similar scent reached his nose. The miko was also happy. Amber eyes glanced behind him to see Rin holding the miko's right hand chattering away to her about one subject or another. The miko's eyes shined with laughter and, he realized, contentment as she attentively listened to his ward's words. _**She is happy around us.**_ His alpha sounded seemingly neutral about the observation. _She is happy with this one's ward._ He corrected lightly turning back toward the front and focused on the task at hand: finding a suitable place to set up camp for the night.

* * *

A few hours later found the group huddled around a fire in the protection of a grove of trees. The tai was leaned against one of the larger trees as he silently watched the activity of the camp before him.

AhUn had bedded down for the night obviously tired from the day's events, Jaken was currently bickering about something or another with Rin as they poked at the fire encouraging the flames to burn hotter, and the miko...she was leaned against a tree much like he was with her eyes closed. The steady rise and fall of her chest was relaxed but she did not sleep. Her bow lay close to her side and the majority of her weight rested against her right side. The wound was obviously more a hinderance than she let on.

"Be careful Rin," the kappa scolded, "the coals are hot they will -ow! Ow!" He cried hopping up and down holding his foot that an innocent ember had landed on.

Rin's giggle sounded through the camp. It relaxed the tai more than he cared to admit. "Careful Master Jaken," Rin chided once her giggles relented, "the fire will burn you."

This time another sound of laughter filled the camp. Amber eyes trained on the miko as she laughed quietly at his ward's antics. His eyes narrowed once more as she crossed his thoughts.

She was different in many ways, yet the same in several others. She was calmer. More the demure and tamed temperament of miko and less the outspoken, hot-blooded, headstrong woman she had been. She had matured physically as well. Her face was less the round shape of a young girl and more the slender, refined shape of a woman, and her hair had grown longer, darker, and thicker with the years as well. The blue hues of her eyes looked more aged as if she had seen more than her share of this world in her short time of walking the earth. Then there was the issue of her, now, formidable power. How had she gained such strength? None the less, learned to control such energy.

The tai's eyes narrowed slightly. Her reiki wasn't more powerful than his own youki, but she was on par with his caliber of strength. _**The miko would make a suitable partner.**_ Sesshomaru's eyes nearly widened at his alpha's 'suggestion'. _This Sesshomaru will not lower himself to mate a miko._ The inner inu seemingly scoffed at Sesshomaru's easy dismissal. _**She possesses more power within her being than most female youkai that we have currently residing at our court.**_ Sesshomaru was acutely aware of that fact.

It was no secret that since the fall of Naraku he had been, at least more seriously, considering becoming mated. However, thus far the candidates had been less than pleasing. None of them were close to the level of power he wanted in a mate. Fewer still were of the temperament needed and expected of the Lady of the West. After a few months of consistent disappointment, Sesshomaru had nearly abandoned the notion altogether; however, the females remained at his estate in the unlikely likelihood that one would eventually become less intolerable than the rest. The lesser of the evils so to speak.

His gaze returned to his ward as this thoughts continued. She was another reason he had yet to mate. He was uncertain a youkai female would be so _accepting_ of a ningen pup. Rin was very much a part of his life, and would continue to remain so whether or not he took a mate. Her life held value to him. Always would.

However, the tai was even less concerned with mating than he had been before. There was, now, another issue to address. _**Isamu.**_ His alpha supplied. He closed his eyes feeling the shift of his inner inu in his chest. Merely the dragon youkai's name caused it to anger. It always had due to the deeply seated animosity between the two breeds of youkai but, now, since the Eastern Lord had made an active move against him the reaction was more intense. _**He must be dealt with.**_ _This Sesshomaru agrees._ There was a secondary reason that Sesshomaru held such hatred for the Eastern Lord.

Isamu was Ryukotsusei's heir, the son of the daiyoukai that had injured his father before he had so foolishly leapt into actions resulting in his premature death.

He felt the deep rumble on subsonic frequencies echo within the chasm of his chest. Animosity indeed.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin's quiet voice broke the taiyoukai from his thoughts.

Sesshomaru glanced into her brown eyes waiting for her to speak further, but she neglected to do so. She looked unsure. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Her scent was smoky a quality that was attributed to worry, fear, or uncertainty. "Rin," he addressed.

Their locked gazes were diffused when the miko rose from her position against the tree. She moved quickly but quietly as she knelt beside his ward. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. What was her intention?

Kagome could feel his rising youki. The normally stoic taiyoukai was displaying his emotions openly whether he realized it or not. They were so strong that it was undoubtedly felt by Rin as well, and when she had vocalized her silent concern she had faltered. It was only natural. The person she took solace in, the being that was always consistent and gave her peace, was unsettled. It would bother anyone.

She smiled warmly at the girl, "Would you like to help me make a barrier?"

Rin's eyes lit up instantly, "Yes, Lady Kagome. Rin would very much like that."

Kagome smiled taking the child's hands into her own as she guided her to sit before her in a lotus position. She glanced over the girl's shoulder to see the tai watching them feigning disinterest. However, Kagome knew better.

"Alright," Kagome said her blue orbs resting back on the girl before her, "close your eyes and concentrate on your center. Clear your mind and try to draw forth the peace you find within your center."

Rin nodded and Kagome watched as she closed her eyes in a relaxed manner before she closed her own eyes. She rested their wrists on their knees as she concentrated. She felt the warmth of her reiki rippling just below the surface. It wasn't as hard to draw out anymore. It was almost second nature now.

Visualizing a bubble around the camp, Kagome pushed the reiki out from her body molding it into the sphere she had visualized. She was not expecting something to push back. Opening her eyes instantly she glanced down at Rin. It was small and frail but there was energy there within her core. Sapphire eyes instantly raised to meet molten gold orbs. They were unchanging. He knew.

Deciding against making a big deal of it, Kagome squeezed Rin's hands gently and the girl opened her eyes expectantly but instantly frowned when she could not see the barrier. She looked to Kagome questioningly who only smiled at her innocence. "You won't be able to see the barrier, Rin, until it is needed. It does no good to create one if it cannot take your enemies by surprise," she said softly as she ruffled the girl's hair.

A yawn escaped the young girl and Kagome smiled. She was exhausted. "Bedtime Rin," Kagome said firmly as she rose from the ground with Rin following shortly behind her.

AhUn raised his heads slightly at their movements and rumbled several low notes that Rin heard. She turned to make her way toward AhUn before she hesitated, "Lady Kagome," she called quietly.

Kagome, who had nearly made her way back over to her tree, turned to look at Rin, "Yes?"

Rin fidgeted slightly dropping her gaze before she looked back into Kagome's eyes, "Will you sit with AhUn and Rin for the night?"

Kagome hesitated, "The wound is still bleeding. I doubt AhUn would appreciate that much," she graciously tried to decline.

A low sound from AhUn sounded quickly after as he raised his heads higher and snorted slightly. It reminded Kagome vaguely of a scoff. Rin's giggle broke brought Kagome's attention back to her, "Rin doesn't think so Lady Kagome."

Kagome smiled softly before sighing in defeat. She's sit by Rin for a little while. If only until the girl fell asleep. She turned back toward them as she made her way to AhUn's side that she settled against comfortably. Rin slid down beside her yawning again as she rested her head against Kagome's thigh. The miko smiled warmly at the girl as she ran her fingers through her dark tresses comfortably. She'd had a long day.

His ward made a soft sound of contentment as the miko continued to run her fingers through Rin's hair. It wasn't long before the steady breathing pattern, he knew to be, of her sleep commenced.

_**Her maternal instincts are strong.**_ His alpha noted with slight approval. _Your observations of this miko are unwanted._ He curtly informed the inner inu who seemed to be laughing in the recesses of his mind. Inwardly growling at his alpha, Sesshomaru watched as the miko tried to pry herself away from the girl's clutches with little success. It seemed as if she didn't want to wake her. _**Further proving my point.**_ The alpha chided almost smugly. Subconsciously, his eyes narrowed. _This Sesshomaru has no interest in the miko or anything she has to offer._ _ **We shall see.**_ His alpha shot back with a smirk that Sesshomaru could feel. _Incessant irritation._

His internal conversation was quickly silenced at the miko's next actions. She raised a reiki enlaidened hand to her left shoulder. This caused his mount to stir slightly glancing over his shoulder at the miko.

"Just healing my wound AhUn," Kagome said quietly as to not disturb the sleeping girl. The youkai seemed to accept her answer and lay his heads back down in a relaxed manner.

Closing her eyes, Kagome lay the hand against her wound and grimaced. Just because she could heal the wound didn't make it painless. Her teeth grit tightly as the skin melted back together along with the muscles and cracked bone that mended instantly. She leaned forward as the exit wound sealed itself easily. Finally done, she released her reiki and leaned back against AhUn wearily.

She stroked his side with her right hand which garnered her a few deep rumbles before she closed her eyes. However, it seemed she wasn't going to be allowed sleep yet.

"Miko," the recognizable silky tenor sounded from across the camp.

Sapphire eyes opened to take in the golden orbs that reflected the fire so brilliantly.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she responded easily waiting for him to continue.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes iced over instantly but she graced him with an answer.

"He is doing well. He still resides in the village in Edo as their protector," she replied resting against AhUn fully now, "The taijiya, Sango, and monk, Miroku, are now married with children, as you are aware," Kagome added, "Shippou, the kitsune, is now with a pack of his own growing stronger daily," she stated with a small proud smile on her face, "and Lady Kaede is still alive performing her duties as usual."

The tai was silent for a moment, "You no longer travel with the hanyou." It wasn't said as a question, but Kagome recognized a question when posed to her.

"No, I no longer travel with Inuyasha," she said evenly. Her gaze was neutral as she gazed up at the tai. His eyes were narrowed. An expression as close to confusion as, she guessed, he could manage.

This feeling of uncertainty was becoming a recurrent theme in the miko's presence: it was unsettling to the tai. The miko was no longer in company of the hanyou. This did not explain why nor how she had come into so much power.

"You were sent away to train," he openly mused gauging her reaction to his statement.

"No, I left to seek out a sensei on my own," Kagome stated as she leaned her head back against the dragon youkai closing her eyes, "it was my wish to become stronger in the hopes that in the event that another evil came upon this land I would be able to help combat it."

Sesshomaru could understand the quest for power. He had undertaken one and continued it during the conflict with Naraku. Bakusaiga was proof of that in itself. This still did not explain his questions; however, for now he was satisfied.

"I will leave at dawn to return to Edo," she voiced quietly.

Sesshomaru watched as she stared down lovingly at his ward and ran her fingers through her hair once more.

Kagome had to admit she had missed Rin since Sesshomaru had taken her back with him. It was good to see her again even if the circumstances weren't the best. Her gaze hardened slightly. The Eastern Lord was after her now, and while she knew she couldn't protect her entirely. She knew she could do something.

"If I hear of any movements from the Eastern Lord," she said quietly garnering the tai's attention, "I will send word to you," sapphire orbs raised to meet molten gold. This was not for his benefit. Nor was it to use as leverage against him. For once, the uncertainty was absent in her words as an understanding was met in their shared gaze. This was for Rin.

"Hn."

* * *

A deep growl echoed throughout the hall. Seconds later a vase was shattered against stone wall. Bright yellow eyes flashed dangerously in the darkness. He had been thwarted in his attempt to undercut the Western Lord. By a miko no less!

"Kumo!" He roared loudly before a man dressed in armor appeared kneeling before him.

"Yes my Lord?" He replied never raising his head from the kneeling position.

"Who is this miko," he said gesturing at the glass orb to his right.

Kumo raised his ocean blue eyes to study the maiden's visage, "She is known throughout the land as the Shikon Miko. She is the one who put the Shikon no Tama back together and banished its existence from the world."

Isamu scoffed, "She has become meddlesome. Get rid of her," he said gruffly.

"My Lord," Kumo questioned uncertainly.

"I don't care how you do it," he growled lowly, "she travels with no companions," he said rising from his throne, "Take who you need. Just get it done."

"Yes my Lord," Kumo said rising from his kneeling position with a grim look on his face.

His Lord may underestimate the Shikon Miko, but he was no fool. The returning member, yes member, of the squadron sent out to capture and kill the Western Lord's ward had spoken of her magnanimous power and skill in battle.

He glanced over his shoulder at his Lord's receding figure. He was to either go to war with the miko and die or be killed for his failure to produce results. Oh how cruel were the Kami.


	2. A Taiyoukai's Intrigue

The sun ignited the early morning sky casting hues of red, pink, orange, and finally light blue into the, once, darkened sky. The tai peered at his waking party. The miko had already risen from her slumber against his mount whilst Rin was currently awakening against AhUn's side.

The kappa was blearily moving about the camp grumbling incoherent utterances as he went speaking in low tones to himself of things Sesshomaru cared nothing for. It was the miko that held his current attention.

Upon awakening, she had subjected herself to an isolated side of the clearing and melded herself into a perfect lotus where she was meditating deeply. Amber eyes narrowed in mild interest. Was this how she had come to tame her power? He too would meditate at times, but it was mostly done to calm his alpha in a state of blood lust that caused his youki to rage wildly. On occasion, he would also meditate out of sheer habit seeing as he was taught the art when he was a mere pup.

A yawning ward caught his attention as she sleepily rose from the ground and made her way to his side.

"Ohayou, Lord Sesshomaru," she said quietly the huskiness of sleep still evident in her voice.

He inclined his head in greeting before the sound of her rumbling stomach reached his ears. Sustenance was required and as alpha of his pack it was his duty to provide for their needs.

Rising from his seated position with youkai grace, he glanced over at the meditative miko. She would require nourishment as well. Trusting she would protect Rin in the event that an attack were to occur, he turned to leave his pack, although, more hesitant than he had been in the past with the knowledge of the previous day's events in the forefront of his mind.

Rin watched Sesshomaru's departing figure until he was out of sight before she turned and started walking toward Kagome. Being as silent as possible, she knelt before the concentrated miko and waited patiently to be acknowledged. This was not something she was unaccustomed to as she had seen her protector performing this very ritual at times.

The young girl had started to pull at the grass on the ground around them, not use to sitting still for such a long period of time, when Kagome opened her blue eyes to see Rin before her. This immediately caught the young girl's attention and Kagome was rewarded with a bright smile.

"Ohayou, Lady Kagome," Rin chirruped happily.

"Ohayou, Rin," Kagome greeted warmly before she glanced around the camp.

She had sensed when Sesshomaru had passed through her barrier several minutes prior, thus she was not shocked to find him absent.

"Sesshomaru-sama has gone to find food," Rin supplied still smiling at her brightly.

"I see," Kagome replied as she smiled down at the happy girl before turning her head to take in the rest of their company. AhUn was slowly rising to his feet as he stretched his necks languidly while the kappa was muttering crossly at the youkai about 'being slow' and 'getting left behind by Sesshomaru-sama'.

The corner of Kagome's lips curved upward in an amused smirk at the kappa's antics. She could, fully, understand why he often drove the inuyoukai to acts of violence against his person.

Rin fidgeted slightly garnering Kagome's attention. Brown orbs shone expectantly as she voiced her barely restrained question, "Lady Kagome, can Rin braid your hair?"

Kagome blinked a few times taken aback by her abrupt request.

It had not been unusual for Rin to braid Kagome's hair while she gathered herbs when they both resided in Edo. Kagome had said it was good practice for her, but secretly she relished the feel of someone else taming her entirely too long raven tresses. It had been something her mother had done for her when she was a little girl. The action had brought a sense of familiarity to this world she now, permanently, resided in.

Kagome nodded once she regained her mind, "Of course, Rin."

The girl squeaked in joy as she scurried behind Kagome folding her knees beneath her as she took a handful of Kagome's tresses releasing the band that held them together.

Kagome closed her eyes but she was still on guard, pulsing her reiki in timed spurts sensing for any unwanted presences within or near her barrier. She was still on edge from the attack yesterday. The sensitive flesh of her mended wound came to mind at the thought. It may have been healed, but it was tender and would inhibit her movements in combat if she were to come to blows in the near future.

Future. A soft smile adorned her features as she bowed her head slightly, garnering a disgruntled sound from the very concentrated Rin, as her eyes saddened. How the meaning of that word had changed for her so many times in her relatively short lifespan.

At one time, future had meant 'home'. Five hundred years after the era she was currently in where her mother, her brother, and her grandfather lived and breathed, but all that changed when she decided to step back through the well with no certain possibility of return. Now 'future' simply meant what would happen here, in the feudal era, in a few days, months, or years time, and even that was more uncertain now that it had ever been before.

She returned to the present when a particularly sharp tug of her hair registered through her scalp. Kagome glanced back at Rin, in question, who was immediately apologizing. It was just as well. It did her no good to dwell on such thoughts.

A familiar, large youki passed through her barrier as, she assumed, Rin was finishing with the long ponytail braid that fell loosely down her back. Rin had just tied it off when Sesshomaru came into view.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the kappa sounded happily as his master came into his line of sight. His outcry of joy caused Rin to quickly rise from her position and greet her surrogate father.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she said quietly as Kagome turned to take in the tai's countenance. He had a medium sized deer slung over his shoulder as he extended his right hand to rest on Rin's head in acknowledgement.

His gaze lifted briefly to her and she inclined her head in greeting, "Sesshomaru-sama."

The tai set his kill down near Rin. "Jaken, start a fire," were his only words before he resumed his spot by the tree. Irritation bubbled in Kagome's chest before she shoved it back down. She was in no shape to be picking fights with taiyoukai of all beings. Sesshomaru least of all.

Rising from her spot on the grass she made her way over to the deer and began to skin it with a dagger Rin retrieved from AhUn's pack making short work of it. She began to gather a few pieces to roast over the fire for Rin before cutting some off for herself.

The tai watched her with mild interest as she served the girl before herself. Her strong maternal instincts presenting themselves once more. He had sensed the heated tone lacing through her gardenia scent a few moments prior before it was doused just as swiftly as it had appeared. This emotion from her was not new, in fact, he had experienced it several times specifically involving his half-brother. Irritation. His eyes narrowed slightly as the consistent state of confusion associated with her returned.

Were all ningen onna this unpredictable? If so he was surprised the human race had lasted thus far. However, that question lead to the rest of which he had pondered the entirety of the night: Why wasn't she with Inuyasha? If she had, why was she returning? Now, he had another, less pressing, question to add to the sequence: Why was the onna angry? He could feel the annoyed growl forming in his chest and choked it down instantly. He would not display such emotions especially in her presence. _**She wasn't acknowledged.**_ His alpha's words sounded logically in his mind. Was it that simple? _**If we were not greeted, would we not also be angry?**_ _This Sesshomaru is no pup. He understands the basic of social customs and would not let such a trivial thing affect him._ He snapped at his alpha. _**Even so, you have not had to act upon them for the majority of your life. Nor have you had to contend with a female before. They are quite different than us.**_ His thoughts immediately flashed to Rin, but he knew that was not a true example. She was still but a pup. He closed his eyes inwardly scoffing. _It matters not. It is no concern of this Sesshomaru._ With those thoughts he actively silenced his inner inu, disallowing further discussion of the current topic.

He had relaxed himself against the tree when scuffled movements caught his attention. Only sensing the aura of his ward, Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see Rin kneeling before him a cloth holding several large pieces of raw meat in her hands. Curiously, Sesshomaru glanced up at his ward waiting for her to speak.

"Lady Kagome said it was polite to offer you some of the meat since you hunted it before we ate," Rin spoke with a smile.

Amber orbs skirted to the miko whose back was turned to him as she watched the meat cook diligently. He knew she felt his gaze on her, and it wasn't long before she turned her head to regard him.

This was an inu custom. The 'alpha' of the pack would always be served the best pieces of meat and were always served before the rest of the pack would touch their meal. While it was within Rin's capability to do so, he had never enforced this custom. He had never seen reason to. Even more puzzling, how would the miko know such information?

However, as their eyes had connected it was clear: she did know.

"This Sesshomaru does not require sustenance at this time. You may eat Rin," the girl looked slightly discouraged but she obeyed as she moved back to the miko's side.

Sesshomaru felt his inner inu stir within his chest. While he outwardly was unaffected by the submissive display it had pleased the inner inu that resided within him. The left corner of his mouth twitched momentarily in an upward direction. The miko was full of surprises. _**Full of surprises indeed.**_

Soon after, Kagome and Rin finished eating. Dousing the fire with some water from a nearby river, Kagome turned back to Rin who was already perched upon AhUn's back with the kappa standing nearby. The tai was off to the side seemingly waiting for Rin to say her goodbyes.

The brown eyed girl looked hesitant to see Kagome go but she put on a bright smile as the miko neared her. Kagome was, however, not fooled.

She laid her hand on top of Rin's head smiling at her warmly, "I am sure we will see each other soon," she comforted as she ran her fingers through Rin's dark tresses.

"Yes," Rin said happily before she glanced over to the tai who was watching the scene.

Kagome withdrew from Rin before turning toward the Western Lord.

Amber orbs appraised her figure. She stood tall. Seemingly confident and strong. His eyes strayed momentarily to the weakness of her left shoulder before meeting her gaze. Her sapphire orbs held a certain measure of ferocity he had neglected to notice before yet they were calm. They reminded him of the intense storms that occasionally graced his lands. They appeared calm until they were upon you tearing through any and all in their path. It was fitting.

His eyes nearly widened as she folded her body into a deep bow before him; her hair cascading around her face hiding it from view. It was deserving of his station as a Lord, however, unexpected. "Goodbye, Lord Sesshomaru," she said quietly as she rose from her bow pausing for a moment.

To say he was caught off guard was an understatement. The miko had been training in more than just her abilities it seemed. Once more, the ningen onna intrigued him.

Inclining his head slightly he responded in kind, "Miko."

Seemingly satisfied she turned walking away from his tachi and toward the East. Toward Edo.

Amber eyes followed her steps as a cold breeze rippled through his sea of silver. His eyes narrowed slightly as his instincts picked up on something he couldn't yet know.

_**Something is wrong.**_ Sesshomaru didn't directly reply to his alpha as he watched the miko go. It was a tingling sensation that once would have raced up his spine and set his teeth on edge. The malintent was evident in the air. Something was about to happen. Entirely focused on the information passing through his senses he replied distractedly. _I know._

"Rin," he said turning toward his ward as his youki cloud formed beneath his feet. "We are leaving."

"Yes, my Lord," she said gripping onto AhUn's rein as the kappa scrambled to climb onto the dragon's back.

Seconds later Sesshomaru shot off into the air with his tachi in tow. Whatever his alpha had picked up on was not something he wanted to encounter with his tachi so shortly after the incident with Rin. Flying would cut down the time it would take them to reach his Shiro. To reach safety. As an alpha with a pack that was his top priority.

His eyes narrowed as the sensation intensified. Something foul was afoot. Glancing back the way his party had come his thoughts landed on the miko.

_**She is in danger.**_ His alpha sounded semi-concerned in tone as he stated what Sesshomaru already knew. There was an extremely vague sensation in his chest, but he ignored the catch contributing it fully to his ward's connection to the onna. Nothing more. She was not 'pack'. There was no reason for him to be concerned with her safety.

Realizing where his train of thoughts had lead him, he replied with the only word that he deemed to fit the situation. _Ridiculous._

* * *

Kagome had made it back to the clearing and retrieved her forgotten katanas. The bodies were entirely gone either by slow purification or scavenging animals she wasn't sure nor was she particularly keen on knowing which.

What she had been focusing on, for the past hour, was the eerie sensation that had travelled up and stayed in her spine since she had departed from the Western Lord's presence. Her reiki flared out every minute sensing the area for the source of her disease as her body remained tense. On edge. The air was foreboding. It was like the environment was trying to warn her of something. But what?

Glancing over her shoulder again her hand tightened on her bow that was, once more, slung over her left shoulder. She could see nothing, but that didn't mean the statement rang true.

The next three hours of travel were like that. Constant vigilance, continuous pulsing of her reiki, and routine glances behind her. Every time she expected to pick up on or see something but didn't.

It wasn't like she was the untrained miko she had once been. Her confidence in her abilities was sound. Whatever tailed her did so just out of her immediate range. The fact that whatever followed her _knew_ her range disturbed her.

Night was closing in swiftly setting the miko on even higher edge. Normally, she would travel through the night, but she wasn't so sure that would be the best considering what she'd been travelling with all day. However, if she stopped there was no guarantee that whatever _was_ following her would keep its distance.

She was debating her situation when she felt it. Stopping short her eyes widened instantly. It was barely there for half a second, but she had sensed it. _Dragons._ They had followed her all the way to the border of Edo. Right into the heart of his lands. Well within his jurisdiction to do as he pleased.

Her breath caught. If she went any further, they would realize her connection to the village then they _all_ would be in danger. Images of her friends, who were awaiting her arrival, flashed in the forefront of her mind. She clenched her teeth as her fist tightened by her side. They all had families now. She couldn't force them to bare her danger like she had before. She was different than she was then. Changed.

Closing her eyes, Kagome inhaled slowly and deeply to calm her hammering heart. She would be useless in a fight if she were so wrought with emotion that she couldn't think clearly. It was like a game of chess. The calmest, most collected player normally won because they were in a state of mind to outthink and outmaneuver the other. It had been a theory taught to her by her sensei, and, after observing Sesshomaru for years, she had proof to support it.

Calmly she drew her katana turning toward the forest behind her. The aura been on the edge of her senses, but it was distinctly in this direction.

Her human eyes scanned the darkness inept at deciphering the shadows that stained cascaded across every visible surface. Pulsing her reiki once more she concentrated on expanding it now that she was immobile. Her eyes widened as five signatures of substantial youki registered to her senses, and they were coming straight for her.

Her eyes hardened as she cast her reiki into the twin katanas instantly. She spun one in her hand in anticipation as she tracked their movements. There was no distraction. There was no diversion. It was a head on assault. Her eyes narrowed as a slight twinge in her left shoulder made itself known. There was no guarantee she would survive this.

Her reiki rose of its own accord as a glint of silver appeared in the moonlight. A blade. Within seconds they were upon her. Several youki raged around her threatening to oppress her reiki that raged like an inferno in her defense.

Kagome raised the katana in her left hand to parry the blade of a youkai she could barely see. She caught a glimpse of dark, ocean blue hair as her attacker bounded off of her blade. She barely had time to twist her body out of the way of another offending blade that she batted away with the other katana.

This was madness. She could barely see much less fight the youkai that swarmed her. She barely had time to form the barrier as several blades bared down upon her. She pulsed her reiki once sending them all flying in varying directions. She distinctly heard a tree trunk snap upon impact of one of their bodies.

Barriers were great defenses, but they were a purely defensive maneuver. She could not attack from within one or move from the spot she had cast it. She could stay in the barrier until her reiki ran dry, and if it was a weak oni that had just wandered upon her intent on taking an easy meal...it could work. These youkai, however, were assassins sent with the specific objective of acquiring her death..with any means necessary. They would wait her out in order to obtain their goal.

Kagome grit her teeth as several youkai approached her barrier their outlines faint in the lavender glow of holy energy. She closed her eyes momentarily thinking of her words to Rin earlier that day. A smirk overcame her features. It looked like that wouldn't be coming true.

"Miko," one of the youkai growled garnering an icy stare from sapphire hues in the process, "give up already. We can wait you out if necessary, and we all know that legendary power of yours has to end somewhere."

Kagome barely registered a set of emerald orbs glaring at her through the darkness. She decided to not dignify the taunt with a response and instead opted for open interrogation.

"Isamu sent you, I assume," Kagome stated evenly relaxing her posture slightly in the process.

"What of it," the same gruff voice replied.

"Nothing. Just confirming that Lord Sesshomaru, indeed, had the right serpent in mind when he rains down hell upon your lands," Kagome answered coldly.

"Keh, that dog has no idea what's coming to him," the youkai growled lowly.

"Oh," Kagome replied raising an eyebrow, "Then please do tell me."

There were a low couple of growls before the same youkai spat, "What difference does it make? She's going to be dead soon anyway."

Kagome waited silently searching her reiki stores in the process. She had a lot left to throw around if necessary, and this little 'ask-and-tell' session was buying her time. She began subtly gathering some at her core in case she could dispel another reiki pulse.

The youkai glanced back at her, "Lord Isamu is going to declare war at the Cardinal Meeting this year to be held at the Western Lord's Shiro in the coming week. It will be," the youkai said pausing as his tone took on an underlying sadistic tone, "dramatic."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Rin."

The youkai continued without waiting for her to ask, "In the wake of his weakness' death, he will be too impaired to respond adequately to a declaration of war."

Kagome's eyes closed before a smirk overtook her features, "You underestimate the inutai," she said coldly her gaze full of mirth, "if you were to, somehow, manage to kill Rin, in his own home, revenge will be swift and merciless from "The Killing Perfection" of the West. Your deaths would be immediate," she finished, "with the intensity of suffering the likes of Japan has never seen before or after."

The youkai snorted seemingly unamused nor terrified by her bold words. "You act like you know him."

Kagome nearly had enough energy gathered now to perform a pulse. She just needed the opportune moment to use it.

"Personally, no," she said lowering her katana slightly which put the youkai around her on edge. "But I do _understand_ his bond with Rin. I know what lengths he would go to for her."

Her eyes softened at the memory of Rin reciting the tale of her second death or what Jaken had told her of it. Sesshomaru had nearly cried. She didn't doubt that he loved the little girl, and as each year passed every time she saw them...it was only further affirmed in her mind. Nothing foul would ever befall her while she was under his protection.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her barrier failing. The youkai with green eyes smirked, "It seems your time is up miko."

Kagome had to hide her smirk. The barrier faltered _only_ because her concentration on gathering reiki to her center left it weak. However, she went along with his observation and raised her katana once more. She'd have to create an opening.

"Time to die miko," he chided as they all raised their weapons readying for battle. Kagome's eyes narrowed in preparation as the moon, that had been hidden amongst the clouds, shed its light on the ground around her igniting the youkai that had been shrouded in darkness. This would only work to her advantage. Kagome smirked.

Dispelling her barrier, Kagome lunged at the one with green eyes slashing her katana at his torso. The blade barely grazed his skin before he leapt back another youkai charging her in his place. Kagome grimaced as two youkai bared down on her. Her arms quivered behind the katanas that momentarily held them at bay. She was no youkai and the reiki she used to fight was slightly waning. She wasn't invincible.

Deftly deflecting the blades around her the spun her body out of harms way only to be met with a red-hot sensation slicing down her back. Kagome released a soft growl as she swung her blades out around her causing an indecipherable youkai to jump back instantly. She could feel the hot liquid running down her back. The, now, shredded kimono completely open in the back. She grit her teeth enduring the pain for the moment.

Green eyes flashed before her wearing a smug expression his black locks shining in the moonlight. Oh how she wanted to wipe that look off of his face. They had given her a moment to steady herself after the initial attack for some unknown reason. That was their mistake.

Stabbing her katana into the ground, Kagome fell to her knees pressing her palms into the ground before her.

These youkai. Her eyes lifted to take in their appearance. They were nothing like the ones she'd faced the previous day. They were not on her caliber nor were they to the level of the inutai. Individually, she could have handled them easily, but together like this she knew she was no match.

She was about to release her pent up energy when it happened. She sensed the youki too late as the familiar bite of steel tore through her skin from the back to the front. Kagome looked down as silver protruded from her chest the obvious red taint of crimson, of her blood, glittering like gems in the moonlight.

They had been a diversion.

Kagome gasped as she clamped her hands around the blade that was crudely wrenched from her body. Undirected, the reiki in her body rushed forth in the form of a wave severely wounding each youkai within radius.

Kagome raised her right hand pressing it to the hole, now located in her torso, that was placed just two inches to the right of her heart. It was still a fatal blow. Blood seeped out of her mouth painting her lips and face as she turned her head to glance at the youkai who had felled her.

His eyes reminded her of deep blue oceans while his hair was painted of red fire. It was his eyes, however, that caught her attention. They looked almost sorrowful.

Kumo gazed at the miko who gazed at him from her knees. It really had been an unfair fight. He felt no honor in this killing. The miko had been at half strength when they had stalked her from the Western Lord's side. It was why he had staved off their attack until now hoping that she would regain some of her reiki. However, like most human functions, it did not regenerate as fast as their youki did.

He glanced at the katana in his right hand that was now stained with her blood. It had been a simple coup. Distract her with a head-on assault, then once she was sufficiently weakened he would end her life in one fell swoop. However, at the last second he'd gained a sense of sentimentality. He'd give her a few minutes after in order to say her goodbyes to the world. He was a youkai, but not all of them were cruel.

"Conserve your energy, miko," he said quietly as he sheathed his blade, "your time left is limited," he paused before turning from her, "I suggest you say your goodbyes."

Kagome watched as he retreated into the darkness before the green eyed youkai called after him, "You're just going to leave her?"

He turned back and looked at her. Kagome saw what looked like remorse in his gaze before he replied quietly, "Come. She's already dead."

Kagome barely registered the receding youki of her attackers as the pool of blood at her knees grew darker. She felt nothing. Her body completely numb from either blood-loss or shock. She wasn't sure which. Faintly, thoughts of giving up filtered into her mind.

Her eyes softened as Rin's face flooded back to her mind. Then there were those of Sango and Miroku, Kaede, Shippou, and even Inuyasha before a lasting image of Sesshomaru pulled to the forefront of her mind.

She wasn't sure why. Glancing to the sky she took in the expanse of the stars. At least it wasn't cloudy and she could look upon them properly. Slowly her gaze settled to the full moon in the sky. It was breathtaking. Thoughts of the moon brought her once more back to the inutai. Her mind clouded as she suddenly felt the strong urge to warn him of something.

Coughing she held the wound over her chest. She faintly registered the fact that she should be pouring reiki into the gaping mass and so she did. Feeling light headed, she tried to organize her thoughts. Isamu, Sesshomaru, Cardinal Meeting, one week, and Rin.

Rin. Isamu was going to kill Rin.

Her mind seemed to tear itself from the haze at that thought. Looking alarmed she staggered to her feet only to fall back down on one knee. In a rush, reality came crashing back down upon her followed by intense, searing pain. She cried out into the night in agony as her breathing became labored. She had to warn Sesshomaru.

She tried once more to clamber to her feet before falling, and, for the first time, she cursed her humanity. Sweat broke out on her brow as she faintly sensed it. Three youki signatures. Three familiar, friendly youki signatures...that were screaming toward her position.

Kagome's vision blurred as she registered movement around her.

"Kagome?" A soft baritone sounded.

Kagome barely registered someone kneeling before her steadying her with hands on her shoulders.

"K-kou-ga?" She asked gasping for breath.

"Yeah," he responded in softly, "what happened to you? Where's muttface?"

Kagome smiled softly. She could sense the worry rolling off of his youki in tremulous waves. Although he was mated to Ayame now, he still cared for her. It was sweet.

"Dra-gon. East. Mu-st war-n Se-Sesho-maru. Ta-ke me. Pl-ea-se," she managed.

"Kagome," he said softly, "you wouldn't survive the trip," he said quietly.

She could feel the sorrow in his youki. It was thick with remorse that nearly choked her. Ginta and Hakkaku mirrored his emotions off to the right. She couldn't pinpoint where exactly at this point.

"I-he-al. Re-iki," she said pulsing her reiki faster into her wound to stifle the bleeding.

Kouga had been patrolling his borders when he had scented her blood. It was so strong even from there that he had been surprised she was still alive when they got there. He had been determined to save her body from the desecration of whatever had managed to put her down. Avenging her death was also on the forefront of his mind. No matter what, she would always be pack to him. Finding her alive had been a blessing, but as he looked at her...he wasn't sure how much longer she'd make it.

He gritted his teeth in pain. Her wound was stitching together. That was no longer concerning to him. What had him worried was the pool of blood at her knees, subsequently now, his as well.

"Kagome, I," he started gazing into her clouded blue orbs.

"Please.." the begging undertone in her voice is what sealed the deal, and possibly her fate.

Sky blue eyes commanded obedience as he looked to his beta and friend who had been silent during the exchange.

"Go back to Ayame, tell her what happened. I have to take Kagome to Sesshomaru," he said decidedly as he rose to his feet.

"But Kouga," Ginta started taking a few steps forward.

"Won't she," Hakkaku continued but the look they received from Kouga silenced their protests instantly.

A breeze rippled through the area making his charcoal tresses glint in the moonlight making him look as intimidating as Sesshomaru in that moment, "It is her," he paused staring at the miko before him, "her last request. I cannot deny her this," he said kneeling before the miko.

Kagome felt his proximity and reached to wrap her weak arms around his neck as he stood wrapping his arms around her legs. He glanced back at Ginta.

"Watch over the pack. I'll be back in two days."

He left no more room for conversation as he shot like a dart from the area pushing his muscles harder than he had ever before in the hopes she would still be alive upon their arrival.

Kagome had sealed the wound, but the damage remained on the inside. She was too weak to expend any more energy on her recovery. In surrender, she laid her head against his back. The wind howled in her ears reminding her of the ookami currently carrying her.

A soft smile etched into her features as she was glad in this moment, with every fiber of her being, that she'd met him. "Thank you Kouga," she whispered softly. Her words would have been lost to anyone else with the wind, but her words of gratitude did not fall on deaf ears. No, they were heard and cut the ookami to the core as his heart already grieved the loss he knew would soon follow.

* * *

Sesshomaru touched down on the outskirts of his shiro early the next morning. AhUn appeared at his side seconds after bearing a sleeping Rin and kappa.

Amber orbs softened infinitesimally before they hardened once more as he strode quickly toward the main gate that opened immediately for him. Two soldiers greeted him that he ignored. Amber orbs trained to a tori with black hair and red eyes that strode toward him purposefully, Hayate, the captain of his guard.

"Sesshomaru-sama," he greeted bowing deeply.

"Hayate double the guard around the shiro and assign a detachment of men that you trust to Rin. Wherever she goes they go. She will be in their sights at all times," his cold tone left no room for error or misinterpretation.

"It will be done my lord," he said rising from his bow quickly as she strode away to have his will be done.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru bit successfully awakening the kappa.

"Ye-yes mi'lord!" He trilled terrified witlessly from his slumber as he glanced around with wide eyes.

"See to AhUn's needs then report to my study," the tai commanded curtly before ascending the stairs that lead to the main level of his shiro.

The shiro was entirely made of a deeply, dark stained wood that was reinforced with youkai magic. It was traditional. Rice paper walls and sliding doors, rooms that overlooked countless gardens groomed to perfection, koi ponds that were placed strategically as epicenters and accenting features of the surrounding cultivated land. It was entirely tailored to his tastes: simple, practical, and refined. Lavish enough for entertaining guests of varying degrees of power that presented his own in the most intimidating yet beautiful way imaginable.

It was built into the side of and trailed up a mountainside. Protected from harsh winds and storms that surged into his lands from the south. The fortress was reinforced with impenetrable stone walls and a moat that had to be traversed by a bridge in order to reach the shiro's grounds. It was strategically and tactically sound.

Sesshomaru flared his youki allowing his displeasure to seep through enough to warn other youkai away from him. He was in no mood to entertain cavorting onna or soliciting politicians today.

_**Your mood is particularly foul today.**_ Sesshomaru did not dignify his alpha with a response as he rounded the corner of the wrap-around walkway that lined the building. He stopped only once he reached his study sliding the door open harshly before slamming it closed. The room was rather large signifying his position as a lord. Although it was made simply it was grand enough to be befitting of his station and of his caliber as a taiyoukai.

Crossing the tatami quickly he gracefully sat himself down on the cushion behind his low-laying desk that was littered with papers of varying sorts. Picking up the nearest one he attempted to lose himself in his work much as he had any other time; however, for whatever reason that ability seemed to now escape him.

Growling softly he released a document about treaties that slowly fell to the table. _**You are worried.**_ His alpha observed once more. _This Sesshomaru is not worried._ He growled daring his inner inu to challenge him. _**For what reason do you keep glancing toward the East.**_ He pried mildly agitated with Sesshomaru's behaviour. _We are currently being attacked by the East. It should be natural for this one to glance in such a direction._ All was silent for a moment and Sesshomaru thought his alpha had given up speaking for the day. However, as he picked up another piece of parchment that hope was dashed. _**You think of the miko.**_ The savage growl that ripped from his throat was no longer muted. _The foolish onna is no concern of this Sesshomaru._ _ **Are you so dishonorable? She saved our ward.**_ In this moment, Sesshomaru realized he'd let his inner inu get the best of him. Amber hues closed as he breathed deeply attempting to quell the raging inferno within. He realized these feelings of anger were not his own but his alpha's.

Once calm he addressed his alpha. _The onna chose to leave the safety of our pack. She is no longer our concern._ He sensed a scoff in the recesses of his mind before his alpha fell silent once more.

His eyes narrowed. Ever since laying eyes on the miko his alpha had been restless. It was unsettling and yet intriguing.

Pushing those thoughts from his mind for now, he focused back on the task at hand: ruling the Western Lands. However, before digging into the mountainous pile of paperwork before him he cast a wary glance toward the East not caring to admit a certain raven-haired, stormy-eyed miko flited across his consciousness before he lost himself to work entirely.

* * *

_15 hours later…_

A blur of brown, black, red, and white sped through the forest at an alarming rate. A light film of sweat had formed on Kouga's brow as he pushed himself further. He had long since entered the Western Lands and was racing toward the heart: the Western Shiro.

Glancing back at his companion he took in the thready beat of her heart that had been exponentially declining in the recent hours. How she had held on this long he wasn't sure. The state of her heartbeat concerned him. A soft whine subconsciously escaped his throat and he charged forth with renewed strength.

"I-t's ok-ay Ko-ug-a," she sounded her voice raw from something only he could guess at.

"I know you're fine," he said easily slipping into the bravado he practiced as an alpha, "I know you won't die," he said nearly scoffing.

' _Yet.'_

Kagome smiled weakly at his antics. She was nearly dead but she could still feel the uncertainty swirling in his unconcealed youki.

Her body ached and she knew that the skin she had stitched over her wound was easily broken. A slight touch would have her bleeding again. She had managed to heal some of the inner trauma. Only enough to allow her enough life to relay her warning.

She laid her head back down against him conserving her energy. She could feel the inutai's youki off in the distance. They were close, and she'd have to use every bit of her conserved energy to relay her information. Information that may save Rin's life.

Kouga felt her collapse against his back and grit his teeth.

' _Hang on Kagome, almost there.'_ He thought desperately as he flared his youki wildly. He may be doing her a favor but arriving unannounced to anyone's 'den' especially a youkai lord's was a death sentence. One he'd like to avoid if at all possible.

An hour later, Kouga found himself closing in on his destination. He smirked as he glanced back at the Kagome whose heartbeat, by now, was extremely weak.

Concern marred his face as he flared his youki once more before stopping short of the main gate. He waited patiently before the gate slowly opened and he dashed across the bridge. He slowed as he reached the other side greeted with armored guards. A black headed tori with red eyes held his gaze as he slowly walked up to them.

"State your business," he said coldly eyeing Kouga up and down with his arms crossed before his gaze moved onto the woman he currently held on his back.

"An audience with the Western Lord," Kouga said his gaze unwavering from the tori's intense stare. He was unintimidated, "The miko has information for him."

"I see," Hayate replied, "the girl only then."

Kouga glared at him before nearly growling out, "She's barely alive. You expect her to walk?"

"If she cannot walk," Hayate replied cooly, "How do you expect her to properly address our Lord?" He shot back smirking slightly.

"Listen here asshole," Kouga growled bristling, "she was attacked by dragon youkai not even a day ago. Had me drag her out here, for whatever reason, shortening her existence that much more to warn the Western Lord of kami-knows-what, and now you question her strength to stand before him?"

Hayate's gaze immediately travelled to the miko whose chest was barely rising and falling. He nearly opened his mouth when the sound of a small voice shocked them out of their heated debate.

"Kagome-nee-chan?"

Hayate's eyes widened as he turned toward his lord's ward, "Rin-sama?"

However, the young girl's attention would not be spared on anyone else, "Kagome-nee-chan!" She said running down the steps and toward the miko. Hayate moved to block her path from the intruders, but she protested struggling against him as tears formed in her eyes.

"Kagome-nee-chan! What happened," she cried looking between Hayate, two other guards, and Kouga who felt his tail droop slightly.

All was quiet for a moment until her frail voice responded.

"Rin."

Hayate's gaze travelled back to the onna and in his distraction Rin broke free of his hold. He drew his weapon as did the other two guards beside him.

Kouga growled softly at the affront to his person and cargo as he backed away slightly as Rin neared him.

"Move to harm her wolf, and we will kill you," Hayate's merciless tenor sounded.

Kouga growled softly as he knelt to the ground allowing the ningen girl access to Kagome.

Rin's eyes were watery with tears as she took in Kagome's appearance. She could see the braid that she had put in her hair had come loose, there were copper colored stains, that she knew were dried blood, on her kimono, and the pallor of her skin told the story of her pain. She was dying.

Rin took her hand that weakly squeezed her own in comfort before the tears began to fall. She collapsed against Kouga's side burying her face in Kagome's shoulder as she sobbed earnestly.

None of the youkai surrounding the display dared to speak. The sorrow rolling off of the young girl was enough. This person had been precious to her. Kouga's eyes fell to the floor, no longer concerned about the threat of youkai around him, as his sky blue eyes deepened in sorrow.

"I-t's ok-ay Ri-in," Kagome started weakly.

The girl only continued to sob. Kagome managed to turn her head to peer at the dark-headed girl and her eyes softened. She was beyond pain. Death for her was imminent. The only thing tying her to this world was her objective.

"Ri-in," she started trying to get the girl's attention with a squeeze of her hand, "I-I ne-need you to g-et Se-Sessho-maru-s-sa-ma for me."

Rin's head shot up immediately. Her thoughts were not on what she could say to him, or why she had held on so long. No, her thoughts were on the blade. A blade that could not cut nor kill any living thing. Tenseiga.

Rin nodded hurriedly turning to race to her lord's side when she spotted the inutai descending the stairs in quick strides.

"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin addressed quietly as every being present turned to take in his visage.

* * *

Sesshomaru had scented her blood from his study. It had been strong, but he had not expected the sight that his amber eyes now beheld. His ward was in tears and his men with drawn arms. However, that is not what captivated the tai. The ookami knelt before them all, to his ward's height he mentally noted, cradling gently a barely living ningen to his back. The miko.

_**She's not dead.**_ Amber eyes narrowed as he approached glancing his hand over his ward's head comfortingly as he passed. It was a subconscious movement. His footfalls halted before the ookami who wisely kept his gaze down.

Her wounds, even now he could see, had been horrendous. The blood loss was evident as copper stains coated her once white kimono. He could faintly hear her heartbeat. It was thready.

_**She is strong.**_ His alpha commented somberly. He quickly disregarded him analyzing her state.

He didn't think her capable of movement until she shakily raised her arms on the back of the ookami to raise herself from him. Her voice was barely audible even to his ears as she spoke.

"Kou-ga p-put me do-wn," her tone was raspy and uneven.

The ookami seemed reluctant as he eased her down as gently as possible.

She immediately clutched onto his arm to steady herself as she barely moved around him. She released his arm as she stood before his person. Her once fierce gaze was muted, but he could see the fire burning as embers. Even in death it was not fully extinguished.

Sesshomaru watched as she forced herself into a deep bow. His amber orbs narrowed as crimson fell from her body staining the ground below her.

"L-o-rd Se-Sesho-maru," she greeted quietly.

"Miko," he answered evenly.

Straightening herself painstakingly she started,"You mu-st," before she fell to her knees and gritted her teeth and the jarring sensation as it shot pain through her entire body. New blood poured from a wound in her torso painting one of the only white spaces left on her kimono a deep crimson red.

"Lady Kagome," Rin cried rushing to her side.

Kagome fought the urge to lose herself. Not when she was so close. Forcing air into her lungs, she pointedly ignored Rin holding her gaze to the inutai who stood before her. She had to relay this.

"Isa-mu," she said causing Sesshomaru's eyes to narrow, "co-up. Du-ring th-e Car-din-al Me-eting. De-cl-ar-ation of w-war," she stopped coughing as blood poured from her lips, "Ri-in," she finally said glancing up at him once more.

Understanding passed across the taiyoukai's face.

"I see," he said evenly.

Kagome turned her attention to the girl at her side and smiled softly raising her right hand to lay against her face comfortingly. "It's-g-goin-g to be ok-ay," she reassured.

"No it's not," Rin cried tears pouring down her face as she knelt by her adoptive sister, "Rin knows it's not."

"Rin," Sesshomaru sounded. She glanced back at her surrogate father a thousand messages passing between them before she collapsed against the miko's thigh crying.

Kouga turned from the scene growling softly as his own heart ached. He couldn't bear to see her like this. The woman so far from the one he'd known. Broken.

Kagome knew her death would be long-suffering since she'd prolonged it. She would die from asphyxiation. She'd just never counted on an audience.

Glancing at Sesshomaru, she relayed her silent request. Being a youkai of honor he understood instantly.

"Leave us," he commanded.

Hayate who had gone silent in the exchange bowed before going to retrieve Rin. With wide eyes she looked up at Sesshomaru who nodded. Her brown eyes returned to Kagome's deep blue storms.

"I love you nee-chan," she said quietly her voice trembling with emotion.

It dug at Kagome's heart. Unable to speak any longer she ran her fingers through the girl's dark tresses comfortingly hoping it would portray what she could not say.

"Ookami," Sesshomaru addressed causing Kouga to turn. "You are welcome to a guest room to recover your strength."

Kouga's stared was closed off as he nodded, "Right," he glanced back at her once before walking away hurriedly too overtaken by grief to do or say anymore.

Moments later, he was left alone with the dying miko. A strange sensation overcame him as a pain resonated within his chest. His alpha was stirring within his chest seemingly pacing back and forth in his cage. He could feel it growling in uncertainty.

Amber eyes took in her labored breathing as he addressed the cause of his own distress. _What are you doing?_ Of all the times to be silent this was the moment his alpha chose.

Kagome gasped again as her body lurched forward spilling more of her blood onto the ground before her. She felt trapped in a cell with rising water. It was filling to the top with no escape. It was as if there were barely inches of oxygen left and she was gasping trying to fill her lungs with what she could while she could, but while she inhaled weights pressed against her chest forcing out what she took in simultaneously. It was terrifying.

Tears fell from her eyes and she kept her head bowed to hide from him. She trembled knowing she could no longer inhale. This was the end.

She glanced up at the inutai one last time. Drinking in his molten amber orbs that had hidden so much yet spoke so little. She saw an emotion flash across them unbidden, but in her suffering she couldn't recognize it.

Panic began to overtake her as her chest started to burn. She tightly gripped her hakama in her fists willing her body not to thrash about like a fish out of water as she slowly drowned in her own blood.

Seeing her suffering did something to the tai like no other's suffering had before. He had known her very little other than his half-brother's wench, but observing her character as he had been able to the past day. He deemed her honorable.

He crouched before her offering her his arm which she took without hesitation in her panicked state. Her previously hidden trembling became apparent. She was fighting it even now. Amber eyes narrowed more as she coughed retching blood that spilled freely in a large pool around them. The red liquid reached his boots which he disregarded.

"Miko," he said evenly through the torrent of foreign feelings made that a feat, "you died an honorable death."

It was the last thing she registered as her body convulsed her hands never left his arms until her body finally stilled against the ground.

Amber eyes began to rim red as his alpha raged inside of him. Sesshomaru rose swiftly thrown off by such a potent reaction. Growling softly he glanced away from the scene demanding an answer from his alpha. _What has you distressed. Answer this Sesshomaru._ Indecipherable whimpers and growls all melded into this raging noise that thundered inside of his head nearly driving him insane. _**KILL.**_ The response sounded more animalistic than his alpha had ever spoken before. The single word ripped through his being like a command setting off his blood lust.

Red rimmed the Western Lord's gaze. He could feel his inner inu breaking through his legendary control. _Why?_ It was the only question that came to mind.

He was close to true transformation when he felt a pulse at his side.

Blood red orbs trained to Tenseiga that glowed a brilliant blue. Crimson eyes faded, jagged marks returned smooth, elongated fangs and claws abated as he nearly tore the sword from its hilt. Holding it before the miko he saw the pall bearers of the underworld attempting to contain her overbearing soul. An unbidden snarl ripped from his chest as he sliced his sword seemingly into thin air. Then he waited.

His eyes narrowed when she did not awaken instantly. Minutes passed before the rise and fall of her chest resumed as normal. All of her wounds sealing and mending themselves. He was not satisfied, however, until her strong heartbeat rang in his ears.

She was alive.

For minutes he studied her trying to piece together the chain of events that had taken place inside of him due to her untimely death. Each scenario he ran was more unlikely than the next until he came upon a very unlikely conclusion. One that had his alpha answering his forgotten question from moments before. An answer that had the inutai's breathing halt as the world seemed to crash down upon him: _**She's our mate.**_


	3. A Stranger in the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. Hopefully, this next update will help ease some of the resentment my subscribers have haha. I do fully intend to continue with this story. Luckily, the pandemic has gifted me with a little extra time. Enjoy and as always, leave me a comment about what you think. 
> 
> \--Itsupiki

It had been three days and his alpha was growing restless. The miko had yet to awaken from the coma she'd slipped into upon revival. It was slowly driving the inutai insane, although, he would never admit such a thing. Nor could he fathom the possibility of his alpha's words being true.

After her revival, he'd immediately had his staff transport her to a room in the family wing beside his. It was, traditionally, the future Lady of the West's room which earned him confused and questioning glances from his staff. However, an angry growl had swiftly remedied the situation, reminding them of who they served. He would not be questioned even if he himself was uncertain of the reasoning behind his own actions.

His alpha would rampage inside his cage if Sesshomaru ventured farther than his study which was a mere twenty feet from the room she now occupied. The situation was unfortunate, and his alpha would allow no more distance than that. Although, the inutai had yet to gaze upon her. His silent rebellion to the situation at hand, and it was an action his alpha chided him for constantly. The matter, no obsession, was of her own safety, and it was becoming an annoyance. Wearing thin on the, already dwindling, patience of the tai.

Rationally, he knew she was unaware the plight her presence caused him. That did not keep him from displacing his anger. She made him weak. Rather, the effect she had on his alpha made him weak. It was unacceptable.

A snarl marred his normally stoic visage at the thought

The Western Lord, the great Killing Perfection, who was renowned for his legendary control and discipline of his emotions and youkai abilities was reduced to sneaking into the hallway at night, when he was confident all were resting, to breathe in her scent merely to sate his alpha's overprotective drive. To reassure the beast that she was safe.

Realizing how influenced he was by his alpha was unsettling. How utterly dominated by instinct he could become. It was something the tai was unaccustomed to; being driven by pure instinctual impulse.

Amber eyes were forcibly trained upon a document in his hand as he emerged from his thoughts. He had been reviewing treaties he held with the Cardinal Lords that he would be playing host to in four days time. It was important to know what ties he had to them in the case that the miko's warning came to fruition.

These thoughts lead him to another matter entirely: Isamu.

Releasing the parchment in hand, the tai leaned back against the wall of his study as his golden orbs focused on something unseen. They trained to the fire pit off to his right drinking in the flames as they danced about wildly untamed.

Undoubtedly, the dragon taiyoukai would assume the miko dead. It was something he could use to his advantage. Assuming the miko could hide her aura, she could remain at Rin's side as extra protection. She would be his proverbial ace. If not then he, at the very least, had her loyalty which had proven itself invaluable already. Going as far as to risk her life in order to provide him with the information of the coup, however, the attack on her made one thing painfully apparent: no ally of his was safe. Least of all the miko.

He felt his alpha shift in his chest causing a brief wave of anger to pulse through his being which he quickly subdued.

He would drop dead before he would openly admit his alpha was right: that she was, indeed, his mate. Even so, he could not deny the connection she currently held with his alpha and for that alone he would keep her safe. His alpha would allow no less, and the state of insanity, that would follow him upon her death, as he previously experienced, was unbefitting of any taiyoukai least of all a Cardinal Lord. It was something he could not afford. Something the West could not afford.

The taiyoukai exhaled softly in his version of a sigh as his golden eyes closed slowly. It heightened the rest of his senses as his thoughts returned to the subject of his quiet contemplation: the miko.

_**In time you will understand.**_ His alpha sounded from the recesses of his mind. Sesshomaru's nose lifted in a silent snarl. _This one understands nothing of your incessant infatuation with the miko._ A savage snarl filled his mind. _**We do not have an infatuations pup.**_ Sesshomaru could feel the silent growl well up within the chasms of his chest. _Do not group this Sesshomaru into your unfounded 'interest' in the miko._ The scoff that followed only enraged him further. _**Whether you like it or not 'pup' we are the same being. Therefore, 'we' have an 'interest' in the miko.**_ The savage growl that ripped from Sesshomaru's chest was no longer silent. _You forget your place._ _ **And you forget yours.**_ For a long moment his mind was silent. He could feel both his and his alpha's hackles lower during the brief moment of peace.

He released the tension that had built up in his muscles as he relaxed against the wall once more, content, to take in the silence of his study only disturbed by the crackle of the nearby fire. Minutes passed before his alpha spoke once more. _**She will make us stronger than you can imagine, pup.**_ It was a moment before Sesshomaru responded. _If this one takes a mate, he will be confident she will improve his lineage. Her strength must be fitting of the Lady of the West._ There was a pause in his musings. Maybe that was the answer to his plight with the miko: a mate.

A savage growl thundered loudly in his head nearly causing his eyes to open. _**I WILL ACCEPT NO OTHER.**_ A slightly amused twitch appeared at the corner of his mouth. He was on to something. _It matters not. This one needs no mate to rule the West. You will lose interest in the miko soon enough. For now, we have more pressing matters to entertain._

Satisfied his conversation with his alpha was over he inhaled taking in the scents around him. Filtering through the messages delivered to him he honed in on the scent he sought: Rin.

Her floral scent was cool and crisp like a cold, early spring morning. She was sorrowful and depressed. This had not changed, but ever so slightly, since the miko had been revived.

His ward had remained by the onna's bedside consistently for the past three days. Only to be forced away, by his person, during meal times.

The second scent his senses registered was the same gardenia aroma of the miko. It was dulled due to lack of emotion and her comatose state. It hadn't changed.

A low growl sounded in his chest as he rose to his feet. Silently, he slipped out of his study passing quickly by the door of the onna's room. His progress, however, was halted at the sound of his ward's voice.

"Kagome-nee-chan." It was spoken in a tone so soft that only a youkai could have heard it, "please wake up. Rin is worried about you," there was a pause before she continued in an even softer voice, "so is Sesshomaru-sama."

Amber eyes narrowed. So Rin had noticed. It wasn't all that surprising since the little girl was uncannily in tune with his person. He was certain she could read him even when his mask of iron was in place. He'd have to be more careful.

"Please come back soon. The Cardinal Lords will be here soon, and Rin is uncertain of what will happen once they get here," her soft voice continued, "Please wake up nee-chan."

Amber orbs closed momentarily as the sorrow from her aura washed over him. He had been unaware of the strength of Rin's connection to the miko. However, after three days of this constant turbulence of emotion it was now clear to him. The crisp scent was firmly embedded in his senses. Rin needed the miko.

Golden orbs resurfaced and took in the visage of a female youkai making her way toward his person. It was an inu he recognized as Akemi.

She was the daughter of an underlord of the South hoping to gain political ties to him. He was aware the underlord would offer him his land in exchange for riches. Their mating would, in turn, expand his lands into the South; although, that would alienate the ally he held in Daichi, the Lion Lord of the South.

Sesshomaru wasn't looking to gain anything from his mating, other than a strong mate. He had no interest for the underlord's games and Akemi had yet to impress him.

She was a female of strong, pure, silver-inu lineage with beauty, as was her namesake, in spades. Her behavior could be fitting of his higher court seeing as she was raised in nobility, but she lacked the strength he demanded in the Lady of the West.

His mate had to be reliable enough to rule the lands in the event of a war, even fight alongside him at times, and be strong enough to effectively and sufficiently protect his heirs from any and all threats that occurred in his absence. As the Lord of the West, there would be many, foreign and domestic, that would strike at the chance to take his pups for ransom, or in the hopes of procuring the title of Lord for themselves. His allies were few and enemies vast. Yes, strength was a requirement of his future Lady. _**Strength the miko has in spades.**_

Sesshomaru pointedly ignored his alpha's comment and the she-inu inclined her head to him as he came in vocal range. Her long silver tresses glimmered in the mid-day light and her emerald eyes shone as she studied him inquisitively.

He neared as she lowered herself in an elegant bow and greeted him, "Lord Sesshomaru."

He responded only with the inclination of his head before something stilled his steps.

Golden eyes narrowed slightly. It was subtle but the change could not have been any louder.

"My Lord?" Akemi questioned as she turned her gaze upon him fully noting his sudden hesitation. However, he paid the female little notice. For gardenia had sharpened and the beat of a heart had accelerated.

_**The miko has awoken.** _

* * *

Fingers twitched slightly unnoticed by the little girl in the room who rested her head on the mattress. Her closed eyes were well hidden from this development. Eyebrows twitched slightly marred with confusion as sapphire orbs opened the daze of unconsciousness covering the irises like a clouded film. They blinked once, twice before widening significantly. In a rush, it all came crashing down upon the miko.

Kagome gasped as she jerked herself into a sitting position and winced at the soreness of her muscles. The sudden movement disturbed the dark-headed girl who jerked off of the bed in shock before a giant smile graced her features and sheer joy radiated from her being.

"Kagome-nee-chan!" Rin trilled excitedly before she launched at the traumatized woman.

Sapphire eyes trained to her in time to catch the girl as she launched herself landing securely on her person. The familiar face gave her some clarity and soon her thoughts organized. She had died. She had suffocated to death. Fear gripped her as she wrapped her arms around the little girl tightly, who already had her own wound around Kagome's neck in a near-vicegrip.

"Rin was so worried about you Kagome-nee-chan! Rin thought you were going to die! Then Lord Sesshomaru revived you with Tenseiga," the little girl rambled answering Kagome's unspoken questions. So she had died.

"Rin," Kagome said softly interrupting the girl, her voice harsh from disuse, "Are we in the Western Shiro?"

"Yes," Rin replied nuzzling further into Kagome's neck burying her face fully in her raven tresses in the process, "Sesshomaru-sama ordered you to be brought here. You are in a room beside Rin's," she spoke quietly in her ear.

Kagome nodded trying to collect her thoughts as she rubbed soothing circles on the girl's back. Something wasn't adding up.

She remembered being attacked, being carried to the Western Shiro, and relaying her message to Sesshomaru. She even remembered his words to her before finally dying. However, that's when things got complicated.

She had another memory after that.

_The inky blackness had overtaken her. There was no more light as she peered into nothingness. A void. There was no ground nor sky. Just space. She could feel her hands move through the nothingness uninhibited. It was as if she were floating suspended by invisible threads just waiting to for the fall; to be cut from the marionette's strings._

_That's when she saw it: a light that appeared seemingly from nowhere. It was faint as if it were coming toward her, travelling a great distance._

_She could sense the light's youki. It was a youkai of great power._

_She felt her eyes narrow at the realization preparing herself for the worst. If she could sense it then she still had her powers. She had a possibility of fending off whatever it was if need be._

_The approach of the youkai was slow. She waited for it for what seemed like an eternity. As it neared she could make out its visage outlined in the light that followed behind it._

_It was in a humanoid form. It's hair was long, in a ponytail, although the color escaped her due to the light's placement. She could distinctly tell it was an inu from the feel of its aura. The similarities to its aura and Sesshomaru's were uncanny. Overbearing and dominant. Definitely male._

_An eternity more and the youkai stopped before her. She could not see its eyes but knew he was staring at her intently. Several more minutes of silence ensued before the youkai spoke in a deep baritone._

" _Kagome."_

_She was shocked into silence. The youkai knew her name. Deep laughter resonated from within the youkai's chest. It sounded warm reminiscent of smiles and joy. A sound that had Kagome's eyes softening, making her smile._

" _Of course I know you," the being started answering her unspoken question, "you are the one who will aid the West in victory against the East in the battle to come. The Shikon Miko."_

_Kagome's eyes narrowed and she spoke for the first time, "How? I am dead."_

_The being settled into a sitting position before her, "Only temporarily."_

_Her brow furrowed in confusion then the answer became clear, "Tenseiga."_

" _Precisely," he responded before pausing, "forgive me but our time here is short."_

_Kagome's eyes trained to the youkai's figure inquisitively, "I'm sorry?"_

" _I have a gift to bestow upon you," the voice sounded, "it will aid you in your destiny to join with the Western Lord. I apologize for its difficulty to control, but the power and knowledge it will grant you is well worth the trouble."_

_After the being finished speaking, a blue orb glowed before it igniting the being's features for a split second. Sapphire eyes caught glimpses of blue markings that adorned either side of his face in place of Sesshomaru's magenta stripes. The same golden orbs only a hue darker graced him as well. However, the prussian crescent moon was absent._

_Something in the back of her mind nagged her that she should have recognized this person, but that thought quickly diminished as the blue orb merged with her being. She cried out in agony as brief intense pain racked her body and her reiki warred with the invading force. It was an intense pain that left just as suddenly as it came._

_Her panting was the only sound for several minutes before the voice sounded again, "You received the gift well," his voice resonated warmly in the void, "he chose wisely."_

_She could almost hear the smirk in his tone, but before she could question him on it there was a tug at the center of her being._

_Sapphire eyes raised to the spot where the being still sat peering at her, "He's calling you back," the tug this time was stronger, more insistent, than before and a warm chuckle resounded in the darkness, "You worry him already. It is a shame I won't be there to witness the duty you are to undertake," the being rose slowly as her vision began to fade and her hearing muffled just after she heard his last words, "Never did I think an event such as this would occur with my eldest."_

_Feeling as if she had been dragged from the bottom of the ocean, Kagome could feel the weight of the universe as the world shifted. A sense of vertigo slightly overtook her as she breathed in air. She could feel overbearing youki that assisted in dragging her toward unconsciousness. It was, however, a familiar youki: Sesshomaru._

_Her mind fried and fogged drifting off to nothingness. She faintly noted that his youki only slightly resembled the other being's youki. Although, before losing herself again she deduced the similarities were due to their shared breed. Nothing more._

"Kagome-nee-chan?" Rin's voice broke Kagome from her thoughts.

"Uh, what is it Rin," Kagome said trying to analyze what her mind had presented to her, but the more she thought about it the more it faded. She sighed softly before relenting and released the memory from her current attention.

"Are you-"

However, she was cut off when the door to the bedroom opened. Still jumpy from her recent death experience, Kagome threw up a barrier instantly and pulsed her reiki throughout the room in warning as an unfamiliar youki signature entered the room.

"Forgive me, Lady Kagome," a she-inu youkai sounded calmly from the door, "I was informed by Sesshomaru-sama that I was to assist you," her golden eyes trained on the miko positioned defensively on the bed. She entered the room slowly before closing the door, moving as if she were approaching a wounded animal.

Kagome's sapphire hues studied her appearance warily. The she-youkai appeared to be much older than most taiyoukai she'd seen in the feudal era, although, she appeared to be only twenty-six. Her posture indicated that she wasn't afraid of Kagome, but her distance spoke of the respect she held for her abilities and understanding of what she was capable of. She was clothed in a simple grey kimono; the attire of a simple servant.

Kagome's eyes narrowed but she lowered the barrier and allowed the inuyoukai to draw closer to her. "What is your name," Kagome finally asked after several minutes.

Rin, who had remained silent during the intense exchange, released Kagome and glanced back at the youkai with a smile, "This is Kiyoshin-san, Kagome-nee-chan. She is very kind to this Rin."

Kagome peered at the girl in her lap before noticing the warm smile the she-youkai held on her face, "That is very kind of you to say Rin-sama," Kiyoshin spoke softly as Rin clambered down from the sleeping mattress. She walked up to Kiyoshin who laid her hand on the girl's head fondly.

Sensing she had nothing to fear from this woman, Kagome's muscles finally relaxed. Kiyoshin seemingly noticed this and relaxed her demeanor as well, "I am to assist you in dressing into a kimono befitting of this house," Kiyoshin said gracefully walking over to the nearby wardrobe and opened it's doors before continuing, "afterward you are to meet Sesshomaru-sama in his study. He wishes to speak with you."

Rin shot Kagome a smile, "Rin is going to the gardens. Can Lady Kagome come with Rin after she meets with Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome nodded as Kiyoshin turned from her digging through the wardrobe quickly before retrieving a three-layered kimono. Kagome's eyes widened, Rin's disappearance not even noted, as she could only stare at the kimono having never seen something so elegant in her life. Even from her place on the bed, she could tell it was made from fine materials worthy of the Western Lands, but she was a simple miko from another time. Surely he wasn't expecting her to wear that?

"Kiyoshin-san," Kagome started staring at the kimono disbelievingly, "are you certain Sesshomaru-sama wanted me to wear a kimono like that?"

Kiyoshin's warm and understanding eyes trained to her charge as she spoke, "He was very specific in his instructions, Lady Kagome, this is the only type of kimono befitting of this house. The Lord would not expect, nor accept, any less."

Which was another thing: befitting of this house? She spoke as if Sesshomaru had announced some sort of claim on her person.

Sighing, Kagome, just now noticing the white yukata she was clad in, attempted to rise from the plush futon in order to start the process; the sooner she met with Sesshomaru the sooner she could begin to understand everything around her. For if she had learned one thing about inuyoukai, it was that they were inquisitive, and she expected Sesshomaru, of all people, to be no exception.

She was halfway into a standing position when a sharp pain shot through her body directly up her spine. She hissed softly bracing her body against the futon with her arms. Closing her eyes she focused on her back to analyze her wounds. Deducing it was merely soreness, Kagome attempted to rise again this time feeling an additional hand on her back.

Stormy hues glanced over her shoulder to see Kiyoshin standing beside her, her concerned gaze trained on Kagome's body, "Are you well enough for this Kagome-sama?" Kiyoshin's soft alto sounded.

"I am well enough to meet with Sesshomaru-sama," Kagome said straightening with great effort. Her body throbbed, but she payed it no mind. She was determined to get her answers.

"Very well," Kiyoshin responded turning from her to allow Kagome to remove the first layer of the yukata. Respectfully keeping her eyes level on Kagome's, Kiyoshin brought the first powder blue layer of the kimono forth and helped her fold it appropriately. Then came the next, midnight-black layer, and lastly a deep prussian blue, the outer layer of the kimono, before she secured it all with a matching midnight-black obi.

Kagome, surprisingly, found she could breathe. The weight, however, was another matter entirely.

Kiyoshin was worrying over her hair, tying it up in an elaborate bun with a prussian blue comb, as Kagome glanced at a nearby mirror out of the corner of her eye. What she saw reflected caused her breath to still.

An image, she'd only recognize from history books, stared back at her. The blue hues, Sesshomaru's clan colors, brought forth the individual shades of her own eyes. It made her look much older than she actually was. She then noted her jaw looked more defined than before. It was a subtle difference and Kagome chalked it up to her eyes playing tricks on her. She had been in a coma for the past three days after all.

Kagome's attention broke from the mirror when Kiyoshin neared her bearing a piece of charcoal.

"It's amazing what a simple piece of fabric can do to a person's appearance," Kagome muttered softly. Soft laughter from Kiyoshin soon echoed in the quiet room.

"Indeed my Lady," she spoke standing before her lining her eyes perfectly but added nothing more.

Kagome looked back in the mirror and sighed, "Kiyoshin, is all of this really necessary for me to go meet Sesshomaru-sama in his study," she looked away from the mirror before muttering quietly, " It's not like I'm being presented to a youkai court."

"Actually, Lady Kagome," Kiyoshin stated quickly, "most of the underlords from the neighboring lands have already arrived in preparation for the Cardinal Meeting to take place in two day's time. You must represent the House of the Moon accordingly."

Kagome paled instantly. The Cardinal Meeting. She'd nearly forgotten. Rin. "Kiyoshin," she started looking slightly panicked, however, the demoness was ahead of her.

"Rin-sama has been placed under the highest security imaginable, Lady Kagome, I assure you. Her well-being is in no question as of yet," she reassured drawing two strands of Kagome's hair from the bun to frame her face.

Kagome nodded as her heart rate slowed considerably before chiding herself. Sesshomaru would have already seen to Rin's security. They were within the Western Shiro. Rin was safe.

"Alright," Kagome said breathing in calmly, "I am ready to see Sesshomaru-sama now."

"Indeed, you are," Kiyoshin said with a warm smile. She stopped before leading Kagome out of the safety of her room and turned toward her a solemn look on her face, "You are to mask your aura before we leave. It is for your own safety."

Kagome's eyebrows narrowed but she complied with Kiyoshin's request as they left her designated room and she followed Kiyoshin down the hallway toward Sesshomaru's study.

Stormy eyes studied her surroundings as she was lead down a hall attached to the one where her bedroom was. Everything was traditional, as she expected from the feudal era, but what had her staring was a certain attention to detail the shiro held. There were figures carved into every wall that were, in some shape or form, inuyoukai. Some were humanoid forms in defensive or offensive positions in battle others were true forms of inuyoukai in the midst of conflicts. Others were of each of them in more civil situations with docile, calm, collected demeanors. They were all painted according to an inuyoukai's likeness.

Her eyes trailed to a specific piece on the wall. It was an image of a true transformation. It stood on a cliff overlooking a vast valley as the sun rose over a mountain. Its beautiful white fur was seemingly billowing in the wind like puffy clouds as its head tilted upward inhaling the scents the winds carried. Kagome nearly reached to touch the carving before Kiyoshin cleared her throat softly.

Kagome jerked her hand away before turning toward the inuyoukai, "Sesshomaru-sama, doesn't like to be kept waiting," she softly chided. Stormy eyes trained to the door Kiyoshin stood before as the demoness nodded.

"Right," she whispered quietly as Kiyoshin opened the door.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been tracking her aura for the duration of her consciousness from his study. He had swiftly retreated into the room after finding Kiyoshin cleaning Rin's room and instructing her of his will. The older inu had not asked any questions and had left quickly to fulfill his desires. She was a good servant. One he trusted more than most. The life of the miko could be left to no other.

His alpha had been slightly alarmed when her heart rate had increased and then her aura suddenly disappeared, but after reassurance from her scent that all was well, a part from the smoky tint of confusion marring gardenia, he had settled down in his cage seemingly content to remain there for the moment.

Amber eyes were trained on the door as his mind ran through his own coup one last time. The tactical, calculating, perfectionist mindset that presented itself in battle was not absent in his political schemes. Running the scenarios, he was satisfied that it was flawless. All that was left was to inform the miko of her part and rely on her ability to see it through.

_**You trust her.**_ His alpha mused humorously within his mind. _This one has yet to be presented with evidence to why he should not. Unless you are aware of something that this one is not._ He responded curtly causing soft chuckles from his inner inu. _**Touchy today. Responding in such a manner to our mate would not be wise in the future.**_ Sesshomaru could feel the growl of annoyance form in his chest. _This one has no mate._ He growled softly. Sesshomaru could feel the smirk his alpha responded to his statement with. _**Stubborn pup.**_ _Need I remind you, beast, that you are also apart of this one._ The corner of Sesshomaru's lips twitched in an upward direction at his alpha's silence. _**Which is the very reason in which I know it to be true.**_ Every trace of humor left Sesshomaru's person as he growled inwardly. Laughter echoed in his mind before he cut off all communication as the scent of gardenias grew near. She was close.

He felt his alpha begin to pace in his cage causing anxiety to rise in his own person. _Calm yourself at once._ He chided harshly. _This Sesshomaru has no reason to feel such things in the miko's presence._ A growl sounded inside of his head as the door to his study slid open to reveal the raven haired onna. _**Her name is Kagome.**_ His alpha growled harshly causing Sesshomaru's own aura to morph into one of mild irritation.

Kagome moved quickly into the study sensing Sesshomaru's irritation from her presence no doubt. However, he had been the one to summon her. She could just leave if he wished for it.

She stopped just inside the door as Kiyoshin closed it behind her the soft 'clack' of the sliding door was the only sound inside the room for what seemed like minutes.

Stormy blue hues raised to meet the gaze of molten gold. Neither being looked away in this silent staring contest before she spoke.

"If you are irritated with my presence, Sesshomaru, I can always leave," Kagome quipped softly but the undercurrent of irritation was unmistakable.

The heated tint to her scent was back and he had to suppress a growl at her blatant disrespect for his title. Somewhere in his mind it registered that her irritation with him was a direct result of his own irritation upon her arrival which was misplaced as it was originally directed toward his alpha. However, he never had the inclination to explain himself before, and he wasn't going to start because some disrespectful ningen onna challenged him.

"Miko, sit," he said curtly. His tone was even, although, if you listened closely irritation was present there as well.

Kagome sighed as she moved as quickly as she could before lowering herself to a large cushion that sat before his desk. Her stormy eyes trained to his face once more as she patiently waited to be addressed.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Her movements weren't fluid. Her injuries still inhibited her. Deeming their severity of his concern and a vital variable in his planned coup he asked, "What is the status of your injuries?"

Kagome blinked. Did he just ask her, in his own way granted, how she was feeling? Stormy blues narrowed as she turned her head slightly looking at him uncertainly, "I am experiencing soreness. Nothing substantial."

"Hn," was his response.

' _Typical_.'

_**You seem to be warming up to our mate.**_ His alpha teased. _This Sesshomaru cares nothing for the miko. The status of her injuries is a direct concern in the matter of this one's plans._ Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes feeling his alpha was smug. He waited. _**The onna may not see it that way.**_ Inwardly growling Sesshomaru addressed the miko.

"This Sesshomaru has deemed it unsafe for you to leave this one's shiro, miko," amber eyes studied her reaction to this news, "you are now labeled as an ally of the West."

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "But Isamu sent assassins after me who left thinking the job was done. He shouldn't even know I'm alive," she said softly.

"Indeed, which is why you are required in a coup this one has set in motion," he continued leaning back against the wall.

"Excuse me?" Kagome sounded disbelieving. First he asked her how she was and now he was asking her for help? What next? Marriage?

"The Eastern Lord is unaware of your life. As a result, this one would like to place you close to Rin during the Cardinal Meeting. You will ensure she is protected," he finished taking a piece of paper from his desk seemingly studying it as if he were merely discussing the weather.

"You want me to guard Rin from Isamu. If he does attack her he won't be expecting a miko," she started suddenly the masking of her aura made sense, "you don't want anyone to know I am here."

_**Our mate is quick.**_ Blatantly ignoring his alpha's off timed comment he continued easily, "This one has been able to mask your aura thus far with his own youki," he said eying her closely, "The secrecy of your presence is of the utmost importance."

Kagome closed her eyes. His questions about her health now made sense, "You expect him to attack her."

"The Eastern Lord is unaware that you reached the West" Sesshomaru said holding her gaze steadily with his own, "he would not know that this one was informed of his intentions. If pulled off correctly, this coup could prevent war with the East."

And like that the weight of the world came crashing down upon her shoulders. "And if the coup fails?" She asked weakly.

"Then the West will go to war," he said evenly giving away nothing as amber pierced her soul.

A soft sigh escaped her as she desperately wished for a tall-backed seat to lean against. If she failed, she would the the cause of a war in Japan.

The scent of gardenias seemed to prickle at his nose reminding him of a thrashing animal. Amber orbs studied her. She was the visage of stress. The miko looked defeated. This would not accomplish his goals. It was unacceptable.

A brief span of comfortable silence engulfed them before she spoke once more, "Why are you giving me this task, Sesshomaru?"

A tendril of smoky gardenia joined her scent. She was now confused. "This one's confidence is not misplaced in you miko," he stated evenly as he glanced out of the window that lead to the gardens, and a few feet below them would be the very place she had entered into his shiro. The very spot she had died before him, "You have proven yourself honorable."

' _Miko, you died an honorable death.'_ Kagome nearly smiled as the words resounded in her mind. Sesshomaru wasn't one to hand out compliments freely, even when on your deathbed. She watched as he turned his head to glance back at her person. He respected her.

Amber eyes narrowed as a slight airy undercurrent combined with her scent erasing all of the previous tones. She was content.

"I accept," she said quietly before rising to her feet.

Something inside of Sesshomaru relaxed, although, he hadn't been aware of such a tension within his person. He could have forced her into the task just as easily. However, he allowed himself to think that her willingness was essential to the success of the coup.

She was halfway to the door when she paused turning her head to regard him, "I will be in the gardens with Rin if you need to discuss further details with me, Sesshomaru-sama."

Amber eyes took in her visage as if for the very first time. The kimono she adorned was dyed with the colors of his clan. It was a very suitable coloration combination for the miko that brought out the storms of her eyes. _**Our mate looks well in our colors.**_ His alpha growled approvingly. Blatantly ignoring his alpha, he noted the minimal charcoal used to line her eyes; however, that was the only superficial improvement used on her person. It was pleasing.

Most females in his court used more paint than he cared for to 'improve' themselves. In his mind, it was an impractical and vain undertaking. Time spent that could be better utilized elsewhere.

However, even, with all of that, they could not cause the stir that his alpha had undertaken in his chest.

In the past, he had acknowledged that the miko, aside from her inappropriate attire, was pleasing to the eye. It was not a fact that he had denied. Nor had he disregarded her potential for power, that she now wielded expertly; however, she was a ningen. Which was a pairing his honor could not allow, even if his alpha deemed her worthy of him.

Although, looking at her now something differed. Something that the inutai was uncertain of, and, as if it had been summoned, his intrigue of the miko returned.

Amber eyes narrowed slightly before he said evenly, "Hn."

Sesshomaru watched as she left his study closing the door behind her. Inwardly growling, he forced his eyes upon the documents before him. With the miko, now on board, he could proceed with the preparations of the coup.

The small, green kappa entered his study minutes later, "Jaken," Sesshomaru stated as soon as the door opened.

"Y-yes my Lord?" He asked unsurely.

"Summon Hayate," he stated pouring over some more papers, "we must plan our next move."

* * *

Kagome passed a black-haired, red-eyed tori on her way toward where she guessed the gardens to be. She noticed the stutter in his step as he saw her before her righted himself and continued toward his destination. Her eyes narrowed slightly deeming his actions odd.

Several more minutes of wandering found her in the gardens. They were peaceful and highly manicured. Rin, having seen her arrive moments before, bounded toward her with a smile.

"Will Kagome-nee-chan allow Rin to braid her hair," she said smiling with an armful of flowers.

Kagome smiled warmly down at the little girl. "Of course, Rin."

Kagome took the comb, that Rin removed from her hair, and cradled it in her palms allowing the younger girl's ministrations to calm her. So much pressure. So many things taking place all at once.

Kagome closed her eyes as Rin played with her hair and allowed herself to slip into a meditative state. While masked, she could still access her reiki and so she did just to check her stores. That's when it happened.

While reaching into her core she felt another source of power within her and the words from her 'memory' came crashing back to her.

' _I apologize for its difficulty to control, but the power and knowledge it will grant you is well worth the trouble.'_

Once more she allowed her reiki to pass over the foreign energy source producing a deep, angry growl in response that resonated throughout her mind.

It was a youkai.


End file.
